An Odd Fruit
by MattheJ1
Summary: Elsanna. When Anna gets herself stuck in a tree, Elsa decides to take advantage of the situation.


"How?"

That was the only word Elsa could muster, that one incredulous syllable. She stared upwards, bemused, at the towering beech tree before her.

Fifteen feet in the air, snagged on a limb and with branches wrapped all around her, Anna looked back down at her. "I can't possibly imagine what you could mean by that," she said, her sarcasm utterly failing to mask the embarrassment in her voice.

Elsa looked around. Thankfully, there was nobody else nearby to see this – the forest was deserted. She struggled to find the right words to properly express her disbelief. "How did you…that shouldn't even be…Five minutes," she settled on. "I leave you alone for five minutes, and I come back to see you stuck in a tree?"

Anna shrugged. This wasn't the easiest task in the world, as her right arm appeared to be pinned behind her back while her left was locked at her side, but she managed. "Well, when you say it like that…"

"How?" Elsa repeated.

Anna blew on a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. The hair flapped up for a moment, then fell back exactly where it had been. "Okay, so I'm over here, picking flowers, when suddenly I see a white orchid – your favorite, right? So, I reach down and pick it, but as soon as I do, a gust of wind picks it up and drops it in this tree. Well, I'm not about to give up that easily, so I climb up the tree and get out on this limb. I'm climbing out, and I'm about to grab it, when suddenly the branch shifts under my weight-"

"No duh," Elsa muttered under her breath.

"-and I start falling. I fall out of the branch I was on, land on this one – I'm not hurt, by the way, thanks for asking – and get tangled up in these branches."

"Huh," Elsa said. "And where's that orchid now?"

Anna's blush deepened. "Right there," she murmured, nodding at the foot of the tree.

Elsa looked. Sure enough, there was a white orchid, resting against one of the tree's roots, seemingly no worse for the wear.

The same could not be said for Anna's attire. A series of rips and tears ran up and down her dress where the tree branches had snagged her – not deep enough to puncture her skin for the most part, but leaving slivers of her body on display. Again, Elsa was deeply thankful that it was just her and Anna out here.

All alone…

Just the two of them…

"Uh, excuse me, your highness," Anna called, "but could you stop staring at me long enough to get me down from here?"

Elsa snapped out of it, but already, an idea had begun to germinate in her mind. "Of course," she said, grinning just a bit too widely. "Anything for my beautiful baby sister."

"Uh, okay," Anna said, a little nervous.

Elsa stood under Anna and began to rise, pushing herself upward on a growing mound of snow. Rather than remain standing, however, she leaned back, sitting and then reclining on her platform. By the time she reached Anna, she was lying fully on her back, meaning that her whole body was lying about a foot away from Anna's.

Anna's eyes widened, just about the only sign of surprise she could give in her position. "Whoa, that's…" she started. Her breath felt warm on Elsa's face.

"Close?" Elsa finished.

"Yeah, very close," Anna replied.

Anna started to say something else, but Elsa leaned in and kissed her before she could.

Anna held back, at first, due to alarm, but soon returned the kiss, leaning her head forward towards Elsa. When Elsa's tongue darted forward, it met no resistance. The kiss lasted ten seconds or so – not the longest, but long enough to coax out the warmth between her legs, and almost certainly do the same for her sister.

At last, they broke off, and lay there for a moment, one reclined, one restrained, breathing heartily. Then Anna broke the silence.

"Y-Yes, that's always fun, of course, but…maybe get me down first?"

"Maybe," Elsa repeated, looking at the branches coiled around Anna's damaged dress. "Or maybe…we do both at once."

"Both?" Anna replied, puzzled. "How?"

"Like this," Elsa said, grabbing Anna's bodice. Centering her hands around one of the larger tears in the dress, she pulled.

The entire upper half of Anna's dress split vertically, exposing her breasts. Anna gasped in surprise. "Jeez, Elsa!" she exclaimed. "You're so…so…strong!"

Her upper body, no longer restrained by the dress, began to tilt forward, falling right into Elsa's arms. Elsa grinned. "Power of love," she managed, before her mouth and Anna's reunited.

As with the times before, a number of excited thoughts darted through Elsa's head, but there was one prominent new one: _This is the first time we're doing this outdoors._

In practical terms, they were just as isolated out here as they had been in Elsa's bedroom, or Anna's bedroom, or – just once, on a dare – the throne room; however, the fact that Anna's body was now laid bare for the whole world to see made things so much more…exciting. For some reason, the

Elsa caressed her sister's chest, her hands running up and down the beautifully freckled canvas. Anna writhed with pleasure, sighing with content every time Elsa's hands reached a particularly sensitive spot.

Eventually, though, her movements turned into squirms, yanking against her bonds. Elsa broke off the kiss, concerned. "Anna? Is there something wrong?"

"You'd…better…believe there's something wrong!" Anna grunted, working her left arm free of her sleeve.

She reached forward and grabbed Elsa's dress. "My boobs are out," she explained, "and yours aren't." She yanked.

Now it was Elsa's turn to be caught off-guard as her own breasts were exposed. Anna smirked. "That's better."

Anna's hand began to trace a pattern along Elsa's chest. Elsa arched her back, welcoming the touch. Anna made up for her restrained hand with her mouth, nibbling along Elsa's neck, to Elsa's immense pleasure.

As Anna's hand worked its way down Elsa's body, her gown began to dissolve. As the hand passed her navel, it disappeared entirely. Elsa lay there, naked, feeling the soft caresses of her sister and moaning in joy. A breeze blew by, and she shivered. Anna noticed and giggled. "Having fun, sis?" she asked.

"A…a little, yeah," Elsa said.

Anna frowned. "Only a little?"

"I guess." She smiled. "Do you wanna see me have a lot of fun?"

"Of course," Anna replied.

Elsa grabbed her wrist. "Great," she said.

Then, gently but firmly, she pulled Anna's arm behind her back, held it up to her other wrist, and froze the two together.

Anna's eyebrows arched in alarm. "Elsa?"

"Trust me on this," Elsa said. "This'll be fun for both of us."

Anna thought for a bit, then nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," Elsa repeated.

Heart racing, she reached up towards Anna's waist, slipped her hand under her dress, and felt her wetness.

Anna, clearly not expecting such a sudden move, gasped. She shifted her weight, but her bonds, both natural and magical, held.

Taking this as an affirmative, Elsa pressed on, extending her fingers deeper into her sister. Without a direct line of sight, she used Anna's voice as an indicator of how to proceed. Soon enough, Anna's moans grew louder, more primal. As she began to move her hand back and forth, Elsa slipped her other hand into her own folds. She moved the two hands in sync, her breathing rapidly accelerating to match Anna's.

On one level, of course, she was keenly listening to Anna, prepared to stop the moment she gave the word. But on another, seeing her sister bound and helpless in her tattered dress was thrilling, for reasons she couldn't explain.

The branch began to shake as Elsa sped up, its vibrations now synching up with Anna's moans. Elsa started moaning herself, as she pushed the two of them towards climax.

It was Elsa who gave out first, shouting out as the pleasure reached its peak. Seconds later, Anna's cry joined hers, still echoing through the forest. Elsa fell back into her snow, panting.

The sound of tearing fabric and the rapid shifting of Anna's weight moments later were warning enough that Anna's dress, too, had reached its limit. Elsa quickly released the icy manacles from her sister and braced. The gash that Elsa had torn now quickly grew, ripping through the skirt in seconds. Anna yelped as she fell out of the dress, out of the tree, and onto Elsa. Elsa wrapped her arms around her, and her momentum sent them off the side of the mound, sending them tumbling down the small hill of snow together.

It was a soft landing as they gently rolled to the ground, but they were both breathing heavily at the bottom just the same. Gradually, they disentangled their limbs from one another, and Anna flopped over to the side. Minutes passed as they lay side by side, not speaking a word, but holding eye contact.

Eventually, Elsa spoke. "There. Told you."

"Huh?" Anna said.

"I told you I'd get you out of the tree," she said, getting to her feet.

Anna grinned. "There were easier ways," she said. She stuck out her arm, and Elsa grabbed it, helping her to her feet. "But that was…well, that was insane! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I read it in a book somewhere," Elsa said, feeling a little sheepish.

"Huh. And I always thought books were so boring," Anna said.

"Not that one," Elsa answered.

She brushed off some dust. "We should probably get back to the castle," she said, suddenly all business again. "I'll make us some new dresses on the way back."

"Good thinking, Elsa. You always – hmm," Anna said. She looked back up in the tree. "So, what should we do about that?"

Elsa followed her gaze. Anna's dress, ripped to smithereens, was still hanging between the branches. A bluebird hopped out onto the sleeve, pecking at it inquisitively "Good question. That might cause some questions if somebody stumbled upon it."

"No kidding!"

Elsa put her hand in her chin. "Well, maybe we could try to convince people that it's some odd fruit that grows in these trees from time to time."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"What, you don't think that's plausible?" Elsa grinned. "Well, how about this?"

She pointed her hand at the dress. From her fingertips, a blast of thousands tiny shards of ice erupted. The magical flechette storm tore through the dress, shredding every inch of it into tiny pieces, which were soon caught by the wind and blew away. The bluebird flew off, totally unharmed.

Elsa shot a sideways grin at Anna. "I've been working on that one."

Anna stared at the shredded shards of cloth, eyes wide. "Whoa! Remind me never to get you mad!"

Elsa laughed. "Don't worry about it," she said. She kissed Anna quickly on the lips, then turned and headed back for the castle. "I doubt you ever could."


End file.
